La guerra entre mundos
by Xailon Daster
Summary: En el reino de equestria se encuentra la discusión perpetua entre ponis y dragones sobre la muerte de Khaoz y el False Kirin que su piensa que existe, ya que es la última esperanza para evitar que los dragones devoren a los ponys... Spike tendrá el deber de encontrarlo y salvar la raza de este pequeño pueblo...
1. C1 El libro sagrado

En el reino de ecuestria, a mitad de la noche, donde la lluvia no parece acabar, un misterioso ser corría dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de ecuestria preocupado, la oscuridad de la noche solo dejaba ver su viñeta, su estatura era de 1 metro con 55 cm de altura, una cola larga, 4 patas largas y gruesas con las cuales caminaba, un pecho ancho, un cuello largo, su hocico plano y largo, dientes afilados y en la parte superior de su cuerpo una fila de espinas que iniciaban en su cabeza y terminaban en la punta de su cola.

Este no paraba de correr y no pararía de hacerlo hasta llegar al castillo, ni la lluvia y ni la noche lo iban a detener mientras que en el castillo de ecuestria la situación no era muy diferente:

-donde estas... maldita sea- decía la princesa de la magia twilight mientras buscaba algo en su inmensa biblioteca

De Repente se escucha el brusco golpeteo de la puerta abriéndose como si las patearan desde el exterior del castillo hasta que llega el punto en el que las puertas se abren completamente y ese fuerte golpe genera un temblor inmenso en la biblioteca cual se encontraba twilight y para su sorpresa veía como el estante se derrumba lentamente y los libros se caían en su cabeza pero todo empeoro cuando escucho el grito:

-¡TWILIGHT!- gritaba aquel ser parado en la puerta cansado de correr

-¡enseguida voy!- grita twilight mientras corría hacia la puerta para ver quien la llamaba en un momento tan inoportuno como este, pero al llegar vio a el que menos esperaba ver

-spike, ¿qué haces aquí?...¿no ves que estoy ocupada buscando ese estúpido libro, arrg ME CAGO EN CELESTIA- dice twilight mirando a spike completamente desesperada y con afán de volver a la biblioteca

-RELÁJATE TWILIGHT NORES LA ÚNICA QUE BUSCA ESE LIBRO- le responde spike a su amiga de la vida twilight

-de acuerdo, nos estamos apresurando demasiado hay que tomar las cosas con calma... ahh, por cierto cuando empujaste la puerta hubo un temblor que derribó un estante de la biblioteca, ¿me ayudarás a levantarlo?- dice twilight mirando a spike

-claro, pero me pregunto ¿porque celestia quiere desesperadamente ese libro? ¿Acaso contiene hentai pony?- dice spike caminado hacia la biblioteca junto a twilight

-ten más respeto, puede que sea algo sumamente importante o puede que tengas razón, ¿quien sabe que hace celestia en su tiempo libre?- responde twilight a la pregunta de spike

-guau pero que desastre- dice spike al apenas haber llegado a la biblioteca

-¿vez lo que tu fuerza hace?...en fin ayúdame a organizar... pero ten cuidado con eso libros, son reliquias reales- le dice twilight a spike mientras acomoda los libros en es estante

Después de un tiempo organizando cientos de libros spike alcanza a ver uno un poco peculiar, no tenía una portada muy detallada solo decía F.K

-twilight...mira... ¿no será este el libro?- le dice spike a twilight con la esperanza de que si sea para tener que dejar de organizar

-de seguro que ese es, hay que llevarlo a celestia- dice twilight con el libro en las pezuñas

-espera, ¿no quieres ver que tiene? puede que sí sea hentai pony- dijo spike con las ganas de verlo hasta las nubes

-eso solo lo sabremos si nos dirigimos a su habitación- dice twilight con el libro en la boca mientras daba los primeros pasos en dirección a la habitación de celestia

Y así twilight y spike que momentáneamente con la duda de saber si era hentai pony o un libro muy importante, eso sólo lo sabrían si celestia les responde a esa pregunta... pero:

"¿será este el libro sagrado?... imposible... este se encuentra en el corazón de Khaoz, al menos de que lo hayan removido, estaríamos en grave peligro, lo peor que la probabilidad de ser el libro sagrado es muy grande, su portada dice F.K lo podría significar..." piensa spike con mucha inquietud

-¿estás bien?, te veo muy preocupado...oh, ya llegamos espero que si sea como esperábamos- dice twilight hablando con sigo misma

Spike y twilight llegan a la habitación de celestia e intentan dar una entrada dramática:

-celestia…encontramos tu cosa privada – dice spike con una sonrisa en la cara después de haber pateado las puertas de la habitación

-si claro, ¿encontraron lo que les pedí?- dice celestia con una cara seria mirando a twilight

-es esto- dice twilight justo antes de entregarle el libro a celestia

-si, al fin te encuentro… supongo que tienen ganas inmensas de saber que es verdad… bueno este es el- dice celestia antes de ser interrumpida por spike

-el libro sagrado- dice spike mientras mira a celestia

-como así no entiendo nada… ¿Qué es el libro sagrado?- dice twilight con ansiedad

-te voy a contar una larga historia twilight:

En las miserias del antiguo ponyville del reino de ecuestria se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pony de 5 años de edad, solo y abandonado, hasta que el llego, un drago inmenso completamente negro con el pecho azul y al parecer no tenia alas este a ver a aquel pony decidió adoptarlo como su pupilo y enseñarle a vivir como dragón, pero tenía sus dudas, el volverlo dragón era fácil de resolver, pero no se sabía si podía llegar a ser dragón o "false kirin"

Estos son la unión física y espiritual de un pony y un dragón pero solo por nacimiento, este nació siendo pony y se criara como dragón lo que significaría que su poder sería muy poco pero iría incrementando poco a poco…

Lo que aquel dragón necesitaría seria un hechizo de magia negra para unir su corazón con la mitad de uno de dragón pero su forma física anulaba el hechizo y no le quedo opción…

Khaoz… aquel dragón que eligió la responsabilidad de criar un pony y volverlo un "False Kirin" escogió la mejor opción para su pupilo, el pequeño pony… Daster… empezaba a llorar al ver como su padre adoptivo lo cogía de las alas y lo levantaba… Khaoz sin dar una sola expresión con su cara jalo y le arranco de un tirón las alas al pequeño Daster y luego lo agarro de la cola y tiro con un poco de fuerza para luego separarla de su cuerpo…

El horror pasó, Khaoz removió la mayoría de las características pony que había en el cuerpo de Daster para poder convertirlo en su pupilo…

Tiempo después este empezó a crecer más lentamente, le salieron espinas a sus cascos le salieron garras, se le afilaron los dientes y le creció una dura cola…

Con el tiempo llego a tener 23 años de veía pero se veía como uno de 13, estaba completamente solo, su padre adoptivo murió en una guerra a mitad de una inmensa cueva donde solo quedaban las cenizas de Khaoz y un libro con las anotaciones de la historia de daster… el… se acostó con lagrimas entre sus ojos sobre las cenizas y aquel libro para luego quedar en el olvido

Unos días después se dirigió una princesa del nuevo reino de ecuestria a explorar su alrededores y enfrente de una cueva vio un libro cubierto de cenizas que en su portada decía F.K… false kirin… y lo oculto en la biblioteca real como reliquia y prueba existente de los kirin puros e impuros…- dice celestia leyendo lo que decía el libro

-esa es la historia de los kirin…spike… tengo fe en que tu y rarity lleguen a tener un hijo o hija pronto ya nos podría salvar para lo que se avecina

-y que se avecina- pregunta twilight con preocupación

-una guerra- dice spike sin demora en responder a aquella pregunta.

-en fin, spike tu deber será encontrar a ese kirin y traérmelo lo antes posible ¿entendiste?- dijo celestia de forma seria

-twilight necesito que me ayudes con algo, ah por cierto spike llévate el libro, así podrás obtener más información sobre Daster y si no encuentras algo en el libro, pregúntale a luna que de seguro que tendrá la respuesta- dijo celestia un poco más alegre.

Spike se fue del castillo dirigiéndose a las afueras de ecuestria para buscar a daster pero el problema era que los dragones que cuidaban la tumba de khaoz… spike no conocía la fuerza que aquellos dragones podrían llegar a tener pero valdrá la pena, será una buena causa…

Después de un largo tiempo caminando spike encuentra la cuenva donde el difunto señor Kahoz Berzerker murió, pero no habían dragones cerca y ningún ser viviente, pero…

-¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?- pregunta una voz siniestra dentro de la cueva

-soy spike, vengo por orden de la princesa celestia, no quiero hacer daño solo estoy buscando a un tal daster- dice spike asomándose a la cueva poro por más que tratara ver no veía nada

-SI BUSCAS A DASTER BERZERKER…- dice aquel ser misterios mientras se acerca a la salida de la y poco a poco se empieza a ver su forma… y al salir y mostrarse completamente

-… Pues ya lo encontraste- dice aquel dragón que mencionan en el libro llamado daster después de salir de aquella cueva

Su estatura era de 1 metro con 2 cm, el color de su piel parecía un celeste un poco gris sus alas eran las de un dragón pero las articulaciones de la misma era de metal, sus patas tenían garras afiladas sus colmillos eran afilados y las pupilas de sus ojos eran un azul rey…

-hola soy daster… ¿Qué quieres?- dice daster con una expresión aburrida

-necesito tu ayuda, aunque creo que estas algo pequeño- dice spike dudoso por la estatura de daster

-que algún problema, puede que parezca de 13 años pero tengo 23- dice daster un poco enojado

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS… se supone que TU salvarías a ecuestrita- dice spike sorprendido

-¿yo?… ¿salvar a ecuestrita?... JAJAJA, claro, voy a salvar a el pueblo que asesino a mi padre… pero supongo que mi padre lo salvaría, bien te ayudare pero quiero hablar con celestia- dice daster con algo de enojo

Spike asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia el castillo junto a daster pero daster acelera la velocidad, extiende sus alas de dragón y vuela hasta el castillo sin ningún problema… spike actúa de forma repentina y empieza acorrer de una forma muy rápida…

Ambos entran al castillo frenando la velocidad y se estrellan con la entrada de la habitación de celestia:

-uh, hola, escuche que querías mi ayuda- dice daster con una cara algo seria

-GUAU… tú eres daster, esperaba a alguien mayor- dice twilight sin parar de mirar su cuerpo

-necesito tu ayuda, escucha se…- dice celestia antes de ser interrumpida pos daster

-una guerra, se lo que pasara por culpa de su reino, ustedes quieren que los ayude después de haber asesinado a mi padre… lo peor es que mi estúpida moral no me deja negarlo… MIERDAA- dice daster con IRA interrumpiendo a celestia

-lamento lo que paso tiempo atrás… pero estoy muy honrada por recibir tu ayuda, pero necesitas entrenamiento, pensaras que eres fuerte por el entrenamiento que te dio el señor Khaoz pero no es nada en comparación a la fuerza de un dragón…serás entrenado por spike… ¿desacuerdo?

-si entiendo, pero les advierto… yo como mucho, así que puede que necesiten mucha, MUCHA carne- dice daster convencido de que sería un error aceptar pero no tenia opción

-no te preocupes… bien descansa por hoy el entrenamiento de mañana será muy duro- dice celestia agradecida de que daster aceptara ayudarles

Después de un rato daster fue a su cueva… y spike no durmió pensando en cómo lo iba a entrenar, pero estaba seguro de que lo podrá logras, después de todo es solo un kirin aunque necesitara la ayuda de su recién esposa rarity que sabe tratar a la gente mejor que cualquiera, y también pedir la ayuda de luna para poder entrenar adecuada mente a daster…

-será mejor dormir… mañana me espera un largo día- dice spike antes de acostarse en su cómoda cama de piedras antes de cerrar los ojos


	2. C2 El entrenamiento comienza

No ha pasado mucho desde el encuentro de daster, ahora este tendrá que ayudar al reino que le quito a su padre para evitar una guerra que podría matar a muchos ponys, ya que la guerra será contra la raza mas fuerte conocida hasta ahora… los dragones.

Ahora empieza un duro entrenamiento, spike tendrá que encargarse del trabajo mayor, en este momento se encuentra en su casa hablando con su esposa rarity:

-necesito tu ayuda, necesito que hables un daster- dice spike mirando a rarity

-no lo sé querido, este libro dice que ha pasado por mucho de seguro que muy agresivo- dice raity mirando el libro

-lo es, pero si se atreve a tocarte te juro que se muere, a demás él ya está de nuestro lado pero puede que su ira no le deje cooperar, ayúdanos, es por el bien de ponyville – dice spike suplicando que acepte

-claro que los ayudare, pero te tengo una noticia, es que yo estoy em…- dice rarity antes de ser interrumpida por una fuerte explosión que se escuchó muy cerca de hay

-QUE FUE ESO… oh no, daster- dice spike sorprendido por la fuerza de la explosión

Después de oír esa fuerte explosión spike sale corriendo de su casa después de asegurar a rarity para saber si tal fuerza fue creada por daster, lo que le preocupaba ya que podría ser traición.

Spike después de llegar al sitio de la explosión vio que daster estaba peleando con un dragón de 3 metros de altura aunque estaba sorprendido de ver que daster con tan solo tirarle pequeñas flamas de un color azul hacia que aquel dragon callera al piso, pero su poder hacia demasiado daño lo que causaba que destruyera poco a poco el lugar.

Aun no completado… pronto se actulizara…


End file.
